And the scars remind usThat the past is real
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: this is a song fiction. This may be what Kira-kun is thinking while Hinamori is in a coma due to her taicho's betrayal.


_ this is my first song-fic._

_the song it's based on is Scars by Papa Roach.I hope you like it._

_This is supposed to be kinda the way Kira Izuru thinks while Hinamori Momo in in a Coma due to being injured by her taicho _

* * *

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**And my scars remind me that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

* * *

_The blond-haired male watched her as she slept.  
_

_He felt it was his fault he cared too much for both his friend and his captain.  
_

_the scars of memories ran though his mind as he watched the fragile girl.  
_

_He would do anything if only...If only she would wake up_

* * *

**Drunk and I'm feeling down**

**And I just wanna be alone**

**I'm pissed cause you came around**

** Why don't you just go home**

**Cause you channel all your pain**

**And I can't help you fix yourself**

**You're making me insane All I can say is**

* * *

_He drinks because of sadness, worry and regret_

_ he wishes that it had never happened_

_He's mad because he wishes Aizen had never came around to be able to hurt Hinamori.  
_

_Why couldn't he have protected her?  
_

_because she was drowning in sorrow when he had 'died'  
_

_He tried to help her but couldn't he felt to guilty.  
_

_She's making him insane with worry and regret.  
_

_All He can say is_

* * *

**I tear my heart open,I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

* * *

_He tears himself apart wanting to change his weaknesses_

_His weaknesses that he cares to much but can't fight at all.  
Their scarred memories remind them of betrayal_

_He sits by her side opening his heart to her,_

_ knowing she didn't even hear him_

* * *

**I tried to help you once**

**Against my own advice**

** I saw you going down But you never realized**

**That you're drowning in the water**

**So I offered you my hand**

**Compassions in my nature**

**Tonight is our last stand**

* * *

_he tried to help her once despite what he thought about.  
_

_He saw her drowning in sorrow but she never realized.  
_

_That she was drowning in sorrow for no reason.  
_

_So he holds her hand as she sleeps.  
_

_Compassion is in his nature as to be so kind.  
_

_Tonight he was going to awaken her._

* * *

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

* * *

_He tears his heart open, he ties himself back together_

_his weakness is that he can't do much.  
_

_their scars remind us that the past was real_

_ He tears his heart open just to feel_

* * *

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down And I just wanna be alone You shouldn't ever come around Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water And I tried to grab your hand And I left my heart open But you didn't understand But you didn't understand Go fix yourself**

* * *

He's drunk and feeling down

He says he wants to be alone

Renji you shouldn't have come over

Why not just go home?

Cause she's drowning in her sorrows and he tried to help her out.

He left his heart open

but she didn't awaken

but she didn't awaken

she needs to fix herself

* * *

**I can't help you fix yourself**

** But at least I can say I tried**

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

** I can't help you fix yourself**

**But at least I can say I tried**

**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life**

* * *

_He can't say he fixed her heart_

_but he can say he tried he's sorry _

_but he has to keep trying to move on.  
_

_He can't say he fixed her heart_

_ but he can say he tried he's sorry_

_but he has to keep trying to move on._

* * *

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

** I tear my heart open just to feel**

* * *

_He tears his heart open, he sews himself shut.  
his weakness is that he cares to much_

_ and the scars remind them that the past is real_

_he tears his heart open just to feel _

* * *

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**And our scars remind us that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

* * *

_He tears his heart open. He sews himself shut_

_his weakness is that he can't do much_

_and their scars remind them that the past is real_

_He reaches toward her once again_.

* * *

_This is a HinamoriXKira song-fic it is kinda one sided. so yes. This is not my best work yet, i wrote this early in the morning it's not even 11:30 AM where i live. so my skills may not be perfect at the moment._

_I am a big fan of both HinaKira and HitsuHina. once again this was my first song fic so please review and tell me what i need to fix. and if i get 4 reviews I will message those four and ask for songs that they like the most for a song fic. or I will make one shots with pairings they like._


End file.
